


just (rose) married

by deerie



Series: tiny fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, First Meetings, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles eyes the bar; debates if he's sober enough to successfully lean over it and grab a bottle of the good stuff. He can already taste the vodka on the back of his tongue.</p><p>Or maybe that's the taste from the other cutesy wedding themed cocktails - with terrible names like <i>White Wedding</i> and <i>Blushing Bride</i> - he's been guzzling since the reception started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just (rose) married

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago for a meme that I can't really remember on [tumblr](http://deerie.tumblr.com), but I decided to clean it up and put it up here. I think the original prompt was something about meeting at a wedding? Maybe? I have no idea, but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This was originally written for [Brenda](http://thefandomwing.tumblr.com/).

Stiles eyes the bar; debates if he's sober enough to successfully lean over it and grab a bottle of the good stuff. He can already taste the vodka on the back of his tongue.

Or maybe that's the taste from the other cutesy wedding themed cocktails - with terrible names like _White Wedding_ and _Blushing Bride_ \- he's been guzzling since the reception started.

The fact that the wedding boasts an open bar is nice, but kind of defeats the purpose of stealing the alcohol in the first place.

"Can I get another of those - _shit_ , what is it called, the one with the spriggy twig things in it?" Stiles breathes through his teeth.

The bartender squints down at him and doesn't say anything. The bartender is no help at all.

Stiles puts his head down on the bar. "The one with the pun for the name," he whines plaintively.

Stiles has no idea why he accepted the invitation to this wedding in the first place. He doesn't even like Jackson Whittemore.

He feels the air shift as someone new comes up to the bar. "Every drink here has a pun for a name," the new person says.

Stiles rolls his head along the bar until he can peer up out of one eye at the man who's taken up the stool next to him. He's - attractive, for once, and also incredibly grumpy looking. Like, there are serious levels of doom eyebrows happening on this dude's face.

"I think," Grumpy Eyebrows says, "this is the one you want."

He points down at the menu and Stiles leans over to read the name: "Just (Rose) Married. That's awful," he says. "Really, just actively terrible. Not good at all."

To the bartender, Stiles says, "Gimme one of those. But leave the foliage out, I seriously can't handle it right now."

The bartender rolls his eyes and mutters something about not being able to handle dumb drunk guys, but Stiles ignores him. He counts it a win as the bartender starts to make something kind of resembling a drink.

"So what brings you to this side of the wedding?" Stiles asks Grumpy Eyebrows. Stiles gestures out to the mostly-empty side of the room - everyone else dances in the designated space.

Stiles can't stand to look at Jackson's smug newly-married face anymore. Blergh.

"Do I look like someone who enjoys dancing?" The guy gestures to himself and raises an eyebrow.

Stiles looks his fill. Dude looks good in a suit. "No, I guess not."

Stiles grins as the bartender slides a drink over to him. He takes a sip and says, "I'm pretty sure this is Sprite. Whatever, good enough."

The guy laughs at him and really - Stiles can't keep calling him 'Grumpy Eyebrows' and 'Dude' in his head, so he says, "I'm Stiles."

"Derek."

Stiles nods firmly once. "That's a good name, Derek. Wanna ditch this lame wedding and go make out in the coat closet?"

Derek grins and yeah - wow. Good job, Stilinski.

Derek pushes the drink out of Stiles' hands and says, "Yeah, that sounds good."

 

 

 

 

Stiles gets Derek's number. He also gets a hickey and beard burn in  _awesome_ places. Best wedding ever.


End file.
